


"The Owl House" comes to the rescue

by auralpsynapse



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Human, Amity is worrying too much, F/F, First work - Freeform, Fluff and Humor, Gen, How do i tag..., Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, Light Angst, Luz is an ornithologist apprentice, and has some emotional baggage, rehabilitation center for birds, there is not much lumity in first chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auralpsynapse/pseuds/auralpsynapse
Summary: Luz Noceda is a young ornithologist apprentice who spends all of her free time nursing sick birds. Only few people know about the girl's unusual job, but that will change soon.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	"The Owl House" comes to the rescue

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: dead rodents
> 
> uuuhhhh that's my first time trying to write anything in English so i'm REALLLLY not sure about this. if this thing is hard to read I'm sorry,,.,  
> this is an AU where The Owl House is a bird rehabilitation center (where vets nurse ill wild birds), and Luz and Eda are basically the vets. i don't think i'm the first one to come up with this concept (actually i'm sure i'm not), but hopefully it's fine.

The cold autumn sun peeks cautiously through the window. Fancy shadows dance on the wooden floor, glowy specks of dust slowly soar in the sunshine... They gracefully land on something fluffy – the glossy fur of a cat, who rests right under the door. The locket on his red collar gleams brightly.

"It looks like someone has to hit you with that door, then you'll finally stop taking a nap near it".

Cat barely flaps his ears, paying zero attention to the raspy voice. An old woman with long silver mane shakes her head and chuckles softly. She slowly looks around, enjoying the quietness of her cozy place. There are tons of old photos hanging on the wall, the wooden shelves are filled with various stuff, from fancy souvenirs and valuable trophies to random junk. The woman's shabby red dress blends in with the surroundings. 

This place seems like a strange, but cozy museum with a rustic atmosphere.

"The museum needs a small cleaning tho", the lady frowns, watching the specks of dust fly in the air. "But now I have something more important to do".

The woman is actually doing something important. She calmly, even meditatively, counts dead mice. If someone walked in exactly this moment, they'd probably be deeply disturbed. But the woman herself doesn't seem to be disturbed at all. She patiently counts little corpses, carefully picking them up with her thin fingers, and examines them, looking for flaws that probably only she can notice. It seems like she does that kind of thing regularly.

The cat suddenly perks up, noticing a yellow leaf slowly falling on the floor, but then decides to go back to his nap – laziness wins over hunting instincts. Cat's owner grins – she can relate to that.

"What a surprisingly quiet domestic moment. I wonder when it'll be ruined".

The second these words left lady's mouth, a loud, hysterical scream pierced through the air.

"EEEEEEDAAA!!!"

"Oh, there it is".

Golden bells shaped like pine cones make an unpleasant tinkling sound, and Eda winces, giving a visitor her best upbraiding glare.

A girl in a dark green jacket trips over her own feet and falls, but immediately stands up with a nervous squeak. She carefully pulls something small out of her pocket, trying to hide it from Eda, and whispers something along the lines of, "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry i didn't mean to fall on you!! i didn't hurt you right?? aaah I'm so clumsy sometimes!!"

Eda doesn't even need to ask what happened, this situation is painfully familiar to her.

"Listen kid, if that's another crow or pigeon chick, i swear i-"

"Eda, pleeease!" Luz cries loudly. "It was lying on a cold ground! Parents weren't around! It almost froze to death! Here, look how skinny it is!"

Luz handles her finding to Eda – it's a tiny, fragile, completely bald nestling. People who aren't versed in such things wouldn't have realized that something was wrong with the chick, but Luz, who is trained to spot bird sores, immediately noticed an unnatural pallor, a small weight and bruises under nestling's closed eyes.

"And what do you want me to do with that little monster?"  
"What do you mean?! Warm it up! Feed it! Cure it, after all!"  
"Slow down, kid, I'm not taking any part in it. I already have a lot on my plate, there are enough sick birds in the center. You're the one who'll have to do all of this".

Luz gets lost in her thoughts for a minute.

"I don't know, Eda. A bird's life is a big responsibility... I'm not sure if I can handle this by myself".

"And that comes from a person who gives injections to tawny owls".

"That's a different thing!"

"Nah, not really. You've dealt with worse stuff, Noceda. Honestly, i feel like you're capable of everything".

Maybe Eda is right?.. Maybe Luz is experienced enough to save a bird's life? At least she could try...

The girl takes a deep breath in, like she's about to jump in a lake, and hides her new patient in a warm pocket. Eda gives her a condescending glance.

"You can grab all of the medicine from a main locker".  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yep".  
"Like, sure-sure?"  
"Like, sure-sure".

Before she even realized it, Eda was swiped in a quick hug, followed by a soft hum. Woman chuckles indulgently.

"How are you not disgusted, kid? I smell like bird poop".

"That's okay, me too", Luz declares nonchalantly, and then disappears in another room to grab the medicine and prepare a special meal for the nestling. Eda sees her off with a kind, maybe even too kind and soft glare (and mentally rejoices that the girl does not turn around).

The incorrigible rationalist inside the woman screams that this is wrong, that if you'll allow this child to bring in and cure every unlucky bird, then the center will quickly run out of supplies, and, moreover, if these birds will turn out to be incurable and unreleasable, "The Owl House" will just burst.

But all of the arguments fade, as soon as Eda sees a bird in trouble (and Noceda's puppy eyes). It doesn't matter if it's an owl or not – when Luz started working here, the owl rehabilitation center has become a shelter for any sick birds, regardless of species. And Clawthorne came to terms with it.

Eda shakes her silver hair, shoving off her thoughts and returning to her strange occupation... only to discover that there are suddenly nine mice corpses instead of ten.

"King, you're such a wretch!" The woman indignantly stares at her cat, who's sitting in his favorite spot under the door and holding the missing mouse. "This is for the owls, not for you!" But the black-and-white rascal ignores his owner's complaints and swallows the "prey".

"As if i wasn't feeding that beast..." Clawthorne mutters and looks back at the counter... realising that one more mouse is gone.

"Are you two working together or something?!" Clawthorne glares at the second "robber" – a brown owl with a slightly unnaturally long neck, who's sitting on a shelf in the darkest corner of the room. Hooty only blinks in bewilderment, holding a mouse in his beak. If he could speak, he would mumble, "You said this was for the owls..." And Eda couldn't even argue with that.


End file.
